Inilah Kami
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Seseorang membaca sejarah spesiesnya sendiri, dan karena buku itulah, dia yakin bukan hanya Pokemon yang berevolusi. T untuk kalimat ilmiah.


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini, ingin membawa Anda di dalam perjalanan evolusioner (ya, evolusioner, bukan revolusioner) dari seorang manusia. Dari saat dia adalah sel satu, sampai akhirnya menjadi manusia yang kita ketahui.**

 _ **Disclaimer,**_ **Pokemon bukan punyaku. Yellow juga bukan punyaku. Aku hanya** _ **shipper**_ **yang perlu asupan.**

 **Semuanya dari sudut pandang Yellow.**

Pada sebuah siang, waktu istirahat sekolah, aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin mencari buku yang aku sukai, buku yang memberikanku inspirasi untuk gambar yang akan kubuat berikutnya.

Namun, buku yang kutemukan justru berbeda dengan buku yang biasanya kutaruh di sana. Bukunya berjudul "Dari Sel ke Yang Membaca Ini". Aku penasaran dengan isinya karena judulnya yang menurutku menarik. Aku ambil buku itu dari rak, membawanya ke meja baca terdekat, lalu aku mulai membaca bukunya.

...

Awalnya, aku hanyalah sebuah sel satu sederhana, terjadi karena banyaknya zat yang berkumpul dalam satu pelindung. Bagian dalam tubuhku juga hanya sederhana. Bahkan bagian intiku tercerai berai di mana-mana.

Namun, pada 2,1 miliar tahun yang lalu, intiku akhirnya bisa tertata dan memiliki pelindungnya sendiri. Informasi yang berada di dalamnya bisa dengan aman dilanjutkan sampai aku mati. Aku adalah _Eukaryota._

Awalnya, aku hanya bentuk biasa tanpa alat gerak, namun berikutnya, ada satu bagian tubuhku yang bisa melebar ke satu arah, dan terbentuklah flagel, alat gerakku. Aku telah menjadi _Unikonta_ , berikutnya, menjadi _Amorphea_ dan _Obazoa_.

Kemudian, flagelku juga menata dirinya, menjadi ada satu di bagian belakang tubuhku. Dulunya, ada banyak di sekujur tubuhku. Sejak saat itulah, aku menjadi _Opisthokonta_.

Lalu, 610 juta tahun yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari kelompok yang lain, membentuk kelompok sendiri, _Holozoa_ , yang nantinya akan menjadi nenek moyang dari semua hewan di muka bumi ini. Saudaraku, _Holomycota_ , akan menjadi nenek moyang jamur.

Namun ternyata, masih ada bangsaku yang lebih memilih masih menyimpan sifat jamurnya. Aku tidak termasuk ke dalam golongan itu. Aku memilih masuk ke dalam kelompok _Filozoa._

Pada akhirnya, aku yang hanya satu sel berkumpul dengan kawan-kawan sejenisku, sepakat untuk membentuk kelompok baru yang memisahkan kami dari yang hanya ingin tetap sendiri. Kelompok kami lantas dipanggil _Apoikozoa_ , _binatang berkoloni_.

Satu kelompok tidak ingin bersatu sepenuhnya, namun aku dan kelompokku sudah memiliki tekad bulat untuk tetap bersatu. 670 juta tahun yang lalu, sebuah kerajaan terlahir. Kerajaan Binatang, _Animalia,_ dan kami sudah menjadi banyak jenisnya sejak 542 juta tahun yang lalu. Kami memiliki banyak sel, termasuk diriku, dan mampu berpindah tempat paling tidak sekali dalam hidup kami.

Ada satu lapisan pada tubuh kami yang menentukan kelompok kami yang berikutnya; lapisan sel. Saudara kami tidak punya, tapi kami punya. Kami juga memiliki neuron, sel otak, yang pada waktunya, akan menjadi salah satu senjata terkuat di muka bumi. Itu pertama kali terjadi 635 juta tahun yang lalu. Kami adalah _Eumetazoa_.

Tubuh kami sudah terbentuk. Ada dua jenis bentuknya, ada yang kalau dipotong dari banyak sisi, berbentuk sama, tapi ada juga yang hanya dari satu sumbu. Kami adalah golongan terakhir dari penjelasan itu, atau dinamakan _Bilateria_. Saudara kami bernama _Radiata._ Kami terlahir 555 juta tahun yang lalu.

Pada masa itu, kami dibagi menjadi dua kelompok lagi; _Nephrozoa_ dan _Xenacoelomorpha._ Kami masuk ke dalam kelompom _Nephrozoa_ , lalu kemudian, kami yang lebih lebih kompleks daripada ubur-ubur masuk di antara dia kelompok; _Protostomia_ dan _Deuterostomia._ Kami memutuskan untuk memilih masuk ke superfilum _Deuterostomia._

Kami terlahir 521 juta tahun yang lalu. Pada saat kami membelah dari zigot menjadi gastrula, bagian terbuka dari gastrula kami berubah menjadi anus, dan mulut kami terbentuk setelah anus. Berbeda dengan saudara kami, yang lubang itu berubah menjadi mulut lebih dulu.

Lalu, dari ujung anus kami, muncul ekor, dan bagian belakang tubuh kami memiliki ruang untuk simpul saraf. Dari sanalah kami memasuki kelompok baru, filum _Chordata_ , dan berikutnya, kelompok _Olfactores_. Kelompok kami pertama muncul sejak 542 juta tahun yang lalu.

Di bagian depan tubuh kami, ada otak, bagian yang sangat berharga bagi kami. Kami harus memberikannya perlindungan. Karena itulah kami membuat lapisan keras pada kepala kami. Karena lapisan itulah, kami dipanggil _Craniata_ , kami punya tengkorak, baik tulangnya keras atau lunak. Pada masa awal Kambrian, kami sudah memiliki tengkorak.

Setelah menyadari bahwa tulang adalah pelindung tubuh, kami memperluas daerah yang memiliki tulang, dimulai yang paling dekat dengan tengkorak; tulang belakang. Sejak 525 juta tahun yang lalu, kami sudah memiliki tulang belakang. Kami disebut sebagai _Vertebrata_.

Awalnya, kami tidak memiliki mulut tertutup. Namun, kami merasa saat kami bernapas dengan insang dan mulut kami terbuka terus, kami kesusahan untuk mengalirkan air ke insang kami. Lalu, kami membuat mekanisme dengan membuka bukaan pada mulut kami yang bisa menutup, yang mana itu bisa menambah efektivitas respirasi kami. Lalu, kami baru sadar, dengan bukaan itu, kami juga bisa menangkap mangsa lebih mudah. Akhirnya, bukaan itu semakin lama, semakin kuat, dan jadilah kami memiliki rahang. Itu terjadi pada 462 juta tahun yang lalu, pada saat kami menjadi _Gnathostomata._ Kami terus mengembangkan rahang kami sehingga bisa menjadi lebih kuat, dan akhirnya, kami menjadi _Eugnathostomata_.

Lalu, insang kami kami beri pelindung berupa tulang juga, menjadikan kami _Teleostomi_. Itu terjadi pada 445 juta tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya, seluruh tubuh kami memiliki tulang pelindung pada sekitar 420 juta tahun yang lalu, dan kami menjadi _Osteichthyes._

Kemudian, 418 juta tahun yang lalu, sirip kami berbentuk seperti cuping. Ada satu tulang pada sirip kami, yang mana itu adalah nenek moyang dari alat gerak yang lebih kompleks. Kami adalah _Sarcopterygii_. Pada 416 juta tahun yang lalu, kami dibagi lagi, dan kami masuk menjadi _Rhipidista_.

Pengembangan pada sirip kami semakin hebat. Sirip kami semakin kuat dalam menggerakkan tubuh kami. 409 juta tahun yang lalu, kami menjadi _Tetrapodomorpha_ , karena sirip kami mulai kami gunakan sebagai kaki saat kami berjalan di perairan dangkal atau bahkan daratan. Lalu, kami berubah kembali menjadi _Eotetrapodiformes._

Karena kami sudah lama ada di daerah perairan dangkal, kami semakin siap datang ke daratan. Awalnya kami mendorong tubuh kami dengan ekor, tapi sekarang kami bergerak dengan sirip kami. Paru-paru kami juga lebih berfungsi. 385 juta tahun yang lalu, kami menjadi _Elpistostegalia_. Lalu, 375 juta tahun yang lalu, kami berkembang lagi, menjadi _Stegocephalia_.

367,5 juta tahun yang lalu, akhirnya kami menginjakkan kaki sungguhan kami untuk pertama kalinya di daratan bumi. Paru-paru kami berfungsi baik, dan kami bisa menghirup oksigen daratan. Epmat sirip kami sudah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi kaki yang menopang jalan kami di daratan. Kami mulai menjelajahi daratan bumi di dekat air. Kamilah _Tetrapoda_ , binatang berkaki empat.

Kemudian, 340 juta tahun yang lalu, kami mulai mengembangkan telur kami. Sebelum ini, telur kami bercangkang lunak karena ada di air. Namun, karena kami sekarang ada di darat, kami memperkeras cangkang telur kami. Kulit kami juga semakin keras untuk menahan panasnya udara daratan. Kami menjadi _Reptiliomorpha._

312 juta tahun yang lalu, akhirnya cangkang telur kami mengeras sempurna. Pada bagian dalam telur, ada anmion, lapisan yang berisi cairan pelindung bagi generasi kami yang berikutnya saat masih ada di dalam telur. Kamilah _Amniota._

Lalu, pada 308 juta tahun yang lalu, kami sudah memiliki pipi, tepatnya tulang pipi. Kami memang masih reptil, namun perjalanan kami menuju wujud berikutnya akhirnya dimulai. Karena tulang pipi kami, kami dinamakan _Synapsida_. Masih pada waktu yang sama, kami juga mengembangkan tulang dahi kami yang menjadi lebih lebar, termasuk perhubungannya dengan daerah ruang mata. Kami menjadi _Eupelycosauria_ pada saat itu.

299,9 juta tahun yang lalu, rahang atas kami menjadi lebih lebar. Gigi kami juga menghujam lebih dalam ke rahang kami. Kami adalah _Sphenacodontia_. Masih di waktu yang sama, proporsi gigi terhadap kepala kami menjadi semakin jelas. Kami menjadi _Spenacodontoidea._

Sebelum 275 juta tahun yang lalu, kami hanya bisa merangkak. Namun seiring waktu, kaki kami semakin kuat, dan akhirnya, pada 275 juta tahun yang lalu, kami bisa berjalan dengan keempat kaki kami secara tegak dan kokoh. Kami membentuk kelompok baru bernama _Therapsida_. Kami masih terus berkembang hingga akhirnya kami sampai ke _Eutherapsida,_ lalu _Neotherapsida_ pada 270 juta tahun yang lalu.

265 juta tahun yang lalu, kami mengalami perubahan. Rahang kami lebih canggih untuk mengunyah makanan, beberapa tulang pada rahang bawah kami berpindah dan berubah menjadi tulang telinga, yang mana itu meningkatkan kemampuan mendengar kami, dan kami sudah menjadi berdarah panas, tidak seperti nenek moyang kami yang berdarah dingin. Kamilah _Theriodonta_ , _Synapsida_ paling sukses bertahan hidup. Pada saat kami menjadi _Eutheriodonta_ , perkembangan kami lebih baik. Otak kami menjadi lebih besar dan otot pengunyah kami lebih kuat.

Lebih hebatnya lagi, kami, _Eutheriodonta_ , selamat dari kepunahan masal yang terjadi 250 juta tahun yang lalu.

260 juta tahun yang lalu, kami melakukan perubahan. Kami yang dulunya punya beberapa tulang rahang bawah, sekarang hanya menyisakan satu. Sisanya kami pindahkan ke telinga. Kami juga memiliki pemisah antara rongga mulut dan rongga hidung, yang membantu kami bernapas dan makan. Kami juga mulai memiliki rambut. Inilah kami, _Cynodontia_ , si gigi anjing.

Kemudian, kami berubah menjadi _Epicynodontia_ , sebelum akhirnya menjadi _Eucynodontia_. Kemudian, kami menjadi _Probainognathia._ Di sanalah kami mencoba untuk makan tumbuhan setelah kami terbiasa dengan daging dan serangga. Semuanya pada masa-masa Triasik. Kemudian, pada 220 juta tahun yang lalu, kami berubah kembali menjadi _Chiniquodontoidea._

225 juta tahun yang lalu, kami berubah menjadi _Mamalliamorpha_ , kemudian menjadi _Mamalliaformes_. Pada saat inilah persiapan kami makin matang. Gigi kami tidak terlepas terus menerus, namun hanya lepas sekali. Kami juga punya rambut yang mulai lebat. Namun, perkembangan terbesar adalah kelenjar susu yang mulai ada, walaupun belum terlalu besar dan bisa terkumpul sempurna. Kami juga masih bertelur.

Setelah persiapan yang panjang, akhirnya kami meninggalkan kebiasaan lama. Sebagian besar dari kami tidak bertelur lagi, tapi langsung mengeluarkan generasi berikutnya dari dalam tubuh. Otak kami juga lebih canggih dengan adanya _neocortex_. Rambut kami lebat, lalu ada tiga tulang telinga, dan kelenjar susu yang sesungguhnya. Itu yang membedakan kami dari saudara kami yang lain.

225 juta tahun yang lalu, kelas _Mamallia_ terlahir. Kelas yang akan menjadi menjadi pemimpin terakhir bumi.

Berikutnya, kami berubah menjadi _Theriimorpha_ sebelum berubah menjadi _Theriiformes_ pada 220 juta tahun yang lalu. Sesaat kemudian, kami berhembang lagi menjadi _Holotheria_. Lalu, pada 216,5 juta tahun yang lalu, kami menjadi _Trechnotheria_. Pada saat ini, gigi dan kaki depan kami menjadi ciri khas kami.

Setelah perjalanan panjang, baru pada 165 juta tahun yang lalu, kami membentuk kelompok baru bernama _Cladotheria_. Sesaat kemudian, kami berkembang lagi menjadi _Zatheria_. Sesaat kemudian lagi, kami berubah menjadi _Tribosphenida_. Kami dinamai seperti itu karena geraham kami yang punya tiga puncak.

160 juta tahun yang lalu, kami melakukan perkembangan pesat. Kami memilih untuk tidak bertelur. Kami memilih untuk mengandung generasi berikutnya dari kami, baik dalam kantung maupun di dalah tubuh kami dan generasi kami akan terlahir dengan bentuk langsung jadi. Kamilah _Theria_. Lalu, sesaat kemudian, kelompok kami memilih untuk mengandung generasi berikutnya di dalam tubuh kami sepenuhnya. Karena itulah, satu tulang kami hilangkan; tulang epipubis. Kamilah _Eutheria._

Butuh perjalanan panjang untuk langkah kami yang berikutnya. 66 juta tahun yang lalu, kami sudah mengembangkan jalan lahir yang lebih lebar untuk generasi kami yang akan lahir. Kami juga memberikan nutrisi kepada generasi kami dengan plasenta. Karena itulah kami dipanggil _Placentalia._

Satu juta tahun kemudian, kami keluar dari daerah Afrika, dan menjadi kelompok baru. _Placentalia_ di luar Afrika, _Exafroplacentalia_. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah meteor jatuh ke Bumi, memunahkan banyak spesies makhluk hidup termasuk dinosaurus yang tidak terbang. Kami termasuk yang bertahan dari peristiwa itu. Sebagian besar pejantan dari kelompok kami memiliki testis di luar tubuh. Inilah kami, _Boreoeutheria_.

Sesaat setelah itu, kami berkembang lagi menjadi _Euarchontoglires,_ kemudian _Euarchonta_ , lalu _Primatomorpha_. Dan setelah menunggu proses yang panjang, 55 juta tahun yang lalu, sebuah ordo terlahir. Ordo dengan ukuran otak besar, penglihatan tajam, dan tingkat sosial paling tinggi. Inilah ordo binatang prima; _Primata_.

Ada _Primata_ yang memiliki hidung basah dan kering. Kami memasuki golongan _Primata_ berhidung kering pada 63 juta tahun yang lalu. Kami adalah _Haplorrhini._ Pada 40 juta tahun yang lalu, jalan kami terpisah dengan saudara kami yang lain, dan membentuk kelompok tersendiri bernama _Simiiformes_.

Kelompok kami kemudian bermusyawarah tentang dunia mana yang akan mereka masuki. Beberapa memilih untuk pergi ke dunia baru. Pada masa Eosin, kami memilih untuk tetap di dunia lama. Kelompok kami akhirnya dipanggil _Catarrhini_.

Pada masa miosin, kami memutuskan untuk meluweskan pergerakan sendi pundak kami. Kami adalah keluarga _Hominoidea_. Kemudian, kami dibagi berdasarkan ukuran. Kami masuk dalam golongan _Hominoidea_ besar. 23,03 juta tahun yang lalu, kami menjadi golongan baru. Famili _Hominidae_.

Sesaat setelah itu, kami mulai belajar untuk berjalan dengan kedua kaki kami. Otak kami juga semakin besar dan akhirnya kami memisah dari saudara kami, membentuk kelompok baru bernama _Homininae_. Berikutnya, 5,4 juta tahun yang lalu, kami berkembang lagi menjadi _Hominini_ dan berikutnya, _Hominina_.

 _Hominina_ hanya terdiri dari satu kelompok. Itulah kami, kelompok baru yang terlahir 2,8 juta tahun yang lalu. Kami mulai handal memakai bahan dari alam, walaupun hanya sekedar batu yang dihantamkan. Kamilah genus _Homo_.

Banyak kelompok di dalam genus _Homo._ Namun, satu demi satu, mereka menghilang. Yang terakhir, hanya ada dua yang tersisa. Dari golongan kami, dan teman kecil kami. Inilah golongan kami, spesies bernama _Homo sapiens_. Awalnya, ada dua kelompok kecil dari kelompok kami. Namun, 160.000 tahun yang lalu, saudara kami ini menghilang.

Lalu, teman kecil kami pada akhirnya juga menghilang 50.000 tahun yang lalu. Hanya kami yang tersisa dari _Homo sapiens_ , dari _Homo_ , dari _Hominina_. 200.000 tahun yang lalu, kami terlahir untuk menjadi pemimpin planet ini.

Setelah banyak kekuasaan berganti, Tuhan memberikan kuasa pengelolaan planet ini kepada kami. Kami yang dulunya hanya sebuah sel yang melayang di sup hidup itu, sekarang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menjadi pengelola planet ini. Menjaga planet ini dan apapun di dalamnya, termasuk saudara-saudara kami sesama makhluk hidup karena kami berasal dari satu sel yang sama.

Inilah kami, subspesies _Homo sapiens sapiens_. Manusia bijaksana. Salah satunya adalah yang sedang membaca buku ini.

Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Selesai.

...

Aku lelah. Buku yang kubaca sangat panjang. Namun itu cukup untuk membuatku memiliki bayangan tentang evolusi manusia dari awal kehidupan di Bumi. Aku akhirnya tahu apa yang akan kugambar kali ini.

Manusia dan generasinya di masa lalu.

Sekarang aku ingin tidur di perpustakaan. Lagi. Aku sudah terbiasa. Selamat malam.

 **Selesai.**

 **Ini ide random paling random. Paling tidak aku sudah menambah wawasan dengan evolusi manusia. Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
